


OUAT 8: ''Until Death do us Part''

by Omorocca



Series: Once Upon a Time [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorocca/pseuds/Omorocca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last episode of my ''Original characters' serie'', which concludes the Fisher King's story. I hope you will enjoy it. This episode happens between 'Child of the Moon' and the famous Hamburger date.</p>
<p>Please leave a comment if you liked it (or not) and which part you liked (disliked) the most. Respectfully, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUAT 8: ''Until Death do us Part''

Fanfiction  
Characters © OUAT writers and producers  
Mother Gothel and Rapunzel © Grimm  
Rebecca, Dominic and original characters are mine

 

Storybrooke, Maine

There was a lot of action at the town’s library that morning… more than what people were used to. Some knew it now had an occupant working on reopening it; some even knew the building had been given to the woman as a gift from Mr Gold. The majority of the townsfolk still hadn’t noticed the change, too busy with their own dual lives to deal with. Inside it, three people were giving a bit of help to tidy it up.

Dominic Muller – prince Wilfried in another life – was repairing a shelf with Ruby’s help, only too happy to see Belle settle in so easily, after what he had witnessed only days before. He and Rapunzel had had to console the man who loved her and who was completely desperate to have lost her.

\---

“I lost her again” Gold had said. And after explaining the whole story of what had happened that day, he was just staring blankly in front of him, psychologically drained. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well, you need to tell her the truth, Wilfried had then suggested. I know some things are hard to say – even I kept secrets from my love – but you need to open up to her. If you bare your soul to her, just for a moment, she will forgive these secrets because she will know the reasons behind them.”

By Gold’s other side, Rapunzel had nodded, holding the pawnbroker’s hand, comforting him.

“She made it clear that she didn’t want to see me again”, Gold had replied.  
“Then, Rapunzel had pushed him, do something to help her settle on her own. Show that you support her, whatever her decision is.”  
“Well, I heard she was interested in working in the library.”  
“That’s perfect! Offer it to her and use the opportunity to bare that soul to her. Give her a piece of your heart and leave it up to her.”  
“It’s an idea”, he’d then answered unconvinced.

And Rapunzel, for only answer, had taken the hair that was in his face and replaced it behind his ear. A caring gesture. An inherited trademark.

\---

Belle was reorganising the books catalogue and Rapunzel, helping her through, also took the opportunity to have some woman to woman talk.

“So he actually did it?”  
“Yes, Belle answered. He told me everything, and not vaguely like he usually does. He explained in details why he was doing… what I caught him doing.”  
“Magic in the basement.”  
“Y- yes.” Belle was surprised to see how much her friend knew of what happened. Of how much he had told her. “He explained everything and then said goodbye.”  
“… and?”

Belle stared Rapunzel down but couldn’t keep from cracking a little shy smile.

“Well, I did let him know I wanted to see him again… eventually.”

Rapunzel smiled as well, relieved.

“That’s good news.”  
“We still have a lot to work on. I haven’t really had the opportunity to think about what happened to me for all these years… I was too worried about him to think about my own problems.”  
“You need to sort it out before, of course… I heard Dr Hopper is still available for consult – whoever he used to be. Maybe he can help—”

She didn’t continue. The door opened, showing a very concerned Mr Gold.

“Well, speaking of the devil”, Rapunzel said with a smirk.

But her smile vanished at the sight of how troubled he seemed.

“Sorry to interrupt. You’re needed at the hospital.”  
“What happened? It’s my day o—”  
“No, no, no, not as a nurse. You and Wilfried are needed there.”  
“Is it… Gabriel?”  
“Yes— well, not the baby. His father.”  
“What?” Wilfried was already panicking.  
“He collapsed this morning and hasn’t woken up yet.”

 

A few moments later, they were at the hospital, where Gavin awaited them with baby Gabriel in his arms. Rapunzel and Wilfried rushed to him, while Rumpelstiltskin and Belle stayed a little behind.

“What happened?” Wilfried asked in fear.  
“He fell unconscious, that’s all I know. I rushed him here and then called Gold to warn you.”  
“Here’s what we know already, Dr Whale said, coming at them. His fainting is the result of the tumour in his brain.”  
“You mean his curse?”  
“… which evolved into a tumour in this world without magic.”  
“But, magic is here now, Rapunzel said taking her son in her arms. Shouldn’t it turn back into a curse and… not kill him?”  
“I couldn’t say, Miss Toren. Curses are more your area of expertise than mine.”  
“Magic is different here, Rumpelstiltskin answered, stepping into the conversation. If anything, bringing magic here seems to have precipitated his illness.”  
“Oh, the Doctor reacted. How refreshing to know this problem is due to your actions, ‘Gold’. I’m sure that they can count on you to fix it, then.”  
“Watch your tone, Viktor, or I can take back the last gift I gave you.”

The doctor had a movement to his left arm that had been ripped off a few days before. Magic put it back in its place. Rumpelstiltskin’s magic.

“I wish I could do more, Miss Toren, especially with everything you’ve been doing here. I’m truly sorry.”  
“It’s all right, Doctor, Wilfried answered. There’s only one cure for this curse.”  
“What is it?”

It was Rapunzel who answered, as her husband rushed in to kiss his father on the forehead.

“True love’s kiss.”

Wilfried’s kiss remained without consequence. He tried again, taking his father’s motionless hand in his, concentrating and saying: “I love you, father. Please, wake up.” And he kissed Gabriel’s forehead again, but still, nothing happened.

“Why doesn’t it work?” Dr Whale asked.  
“True love is the most powerful of all magic, the pawnbroker answered. However, it comes with its own catch. Both parties must be opened to this magic for it to work.”  
“Like when I kissed you and almost broke your curse, in the other world, but then you resisted and the curse returned?” Belle asked.

The man acquiesced but the doctor gave up.

“Why is he resisting magic that could save him?”  
“Because it’s magic, Rapunzel replied with a sigh. There’s a history of hate for magic in his family. They are all cursed by it and now that it could save him, he can’t open himself to it.”  
“Why?”

For only answer, Rapunzel sighed in despair, as her husband, in the other room, was now in tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest of the Free-land

All dressed like a little nobleman, the young boy was hiding between the trees, trying to make as little sound as possible. Behind him, the young girl, blindfolded and dressed in rags, had her hands extended, searching through the bushes. It took her a few seconds before reaching the point where the little boy was and her hand almost touched him, when he burst giggling.

“I got you, Gabriel!”  
“ha ha ha… you did! And it took you about a minute. You’re really good!”

The girl giggled and did a curtsey.

“Thank you for the compliments, my prince.”  
“Don’t say it so loud. I don’t want people to hear. There could be witches in here.”  
“If they were bad witches, they would have hurt us already. So they’re good ones. We’re safe.”  
“You know there’s no such thing as a good witch, Gothel… And you know my father. If he knew I was playing in here, he would go insane.” He looked at a hill in a clearing that looked safer and decided to run for it. “Come on, Gothel. The last one on the top is a witch!”

And he ran, not seeing his friend’s reaction.

“But I am a witch, Gabriel”, she muttered to herself.

 

Covered in mud after this day, Prince Gabriel sneaked into the castle and returned to his room. On the way, the child passed the entrance of the council room, where his father and his councillors were in the middle of a heated discussion.

“We don’t know that, Your Majesty. There’s no way to control what is going on in this land. We need to eradicate the problem at the source. The magic polluting your kingdom comes from this forest, sending an army there would—”  
“No! I cannot risk the lives of my men this way, the king answered. Sending them in this forest would be sending them to their death. I prefer to concentrate my energy on keeping my people safe and deal with the magic that’s here in our lands.”  
“But it keeps flowing from there.”  
“So we’ll send it back where it belongs. I’ll order that every citizen of magic origins move back to this chaotic forest of the so-called Free-land, if they wish to keep doing magic. If they wish to stay, they must renounce these evil ways and plead allegiance to this kingdom and its people.”  
“Will that be enough, Your Majesty?”  
“I will not imprison every citizen born of magic. This would create a war that I cannot afford to fight. But I will give them a choice between this kingdom and the forest.”  
“With all due respect, Your Majesty, this will not solve our problem.”  
“I will not go to war against these wizards and witches. Not when it could hurt the safety of my people.”  
“But…”  
“My word is final, Gentlemen.”

Listening at the door, Gabriel had a sigh of relief. For a moment there, he feared for his friend. But his father had given him strength. Maybe with all the evil magic away in the forest, he could convince Gothel and the good people to come live in his father’s lands. Then they wouldn’t have to hide their friendship.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

The machines kept telling Dr Whale that Mr Fisher – King Gabriel – wouldn’t wake up, but his son refused to believe that. His lips were now sore from trying to waken his father and the king’s forehead was now turning red as well. The doctor, after apologizing again to ‘Miss Toren’, had to leave to tend to other patients, promising to return later.

“Is there something we can do?” Belle asked.  
“If the king refuses to have magic touch him, magic can’t save him, Rumpelstiltskin answered. Some people resist true love’s magic, rather than accepting it. If he had accepted it, the first time he would have kissed his son, Wilfried would have been saved instantly. Assuming the love is true, of course, but I know it is with this family… I’ll see if there’s something I can do to at least waken him so you can try to reason with him.”

He sat by the king’s side and concentrated on wakening him. Wilfried still held his father’s hand and Rapunzel the other, playing with her mother’s necklace. She kept thinking of all the spells she had read about; maybe one of them would do something. Maybe…

After a few minutes, Rumpelstiltskin had managed to pull the king out of his coma. However, the poor man was still too deeply under the effect of his tumour-curse, that he barely could open his eyes. They all sighed in a mixture of relief and pain.

“This is better than nothing, Mr Gold said to Wilfried. Now we can at least try to make him understand what’s going on and you can save him.”  
“I feel like Rapunzel is better fit to do that, honestly.”  
“I don’t know what else to do, Rapunzel confessed. I don’t control half of my mother’s magic and the spells I can do don’t work as well… all I know is that true love makes them work and everyone who cares for father is here in this room. Our whole family. The love is there, only the right spell is missing. Something that would break his resistance.”  
“I have an idea, Gavin suggested. When you cured Blue Beard, Rumpelstiltskin helped you. A man who was continually dying, who had dozens of spells and curses cast on him, was saved when the Dark One and True Love worked together on him, and I’m pretty sure he resisted as well. If the two of you worked together…”  
“That won’t work, Rumpelstiltskin answered. Not on this curse. True love must remain pure, and unaffected by the darkness of my magic. The king’s son is the best means to break the curse. If this doesn’t work…” He suddenly had an idea. “Gothel!”

They all startled. Rumpelstiltskin approached Rapunzel and stared into her eyes.

“When I tried to make your mother’s amulet work the first time, she appeared in front of me.”  
“My mother?”  
“Her magic essence, if you prefer. Her magic is entirely based on true love. Every single spell she ever cast while wearing this, was powered by this true love.”  
“It worked again, Wilfried replied. When you combined the two halves to save Rapunzel, Lady Gothel appeared!”  
“She… she did?” Rapunzel was aghast. “You saw my mother?”  
“I thought it was some safeguard from the amulet. I didn’t know it was her.”  
“It was, Rumpelstiltskin answered. All we have to do is get her out of the amulet once more. She’s energy now. True love energy. With her help, the prince will surely succeed.”

They all looked at each other and, silently, Rapunzel took her amulet off. Her hands now trembled at the prospect of seeing her mother again and Wilfried helped her hold the jewel. The pawnbroker held his left hand over the amulet, the right one firmly holding his cane and Belle, not knowing what to do, remembered how Rumpelstiltskin always had her close when she saw him use this kind of magic. She drew closer and put her hand over his left hand and the four of them stayed like that, the two lovers helping the two magic users.

It took a few seconds for the amulet to shine, both Rapunzel and her ex concentrating on it. A few moments later, a big red smoke rose from the stone and took the crude shape of a woman. A woman they all recognized.

“M-… mother?”

The shape’s forms grew more and more defined and the woman smiled.

“Hello my darling!”

 

After the shock of seeing her mother for the first time since the night of her death, Rapunzel took a step towards the spirit, wanting to touch it. She extended her hand, but knew it was for nothing, so she put it back down.

Gothel looked around her, recognising the faces she saw last time she appeared in this hospital. She saw Rumpelstiltskin with the same woman by his side as last time. She saw Wilfried and also Gavin, the captain of her guards and Rapunzel’s best friend, with the baby. Her eyes returned to her daughter and she had a little frown.

“I have a feeling you didn’t call me here only because you missed me.”  
“It’s my father, Wilfried answered. His curse turned into a tumour here and it’s getting worse. I tried true love’s kiss – bruised his forehead with it – but it wouldn’t work.”  
“Of course not, Gothel answered. This blasted old fool never could let magic touch him, even when it was the only thing that could save his life. He’s not about to change. Voluntary ignorance has cursed his family for generations. Only you, Wilfried, survived it, when you chose love over foolishness.”  
“Mother, please, Rapunzel said. Surely there must be something that can be done.”  
“And you thought of me, Gabriel’s old adversary, for help?”  
“Actually, it’s Rumpelstiltskin who suggested it. Since your magic is based on true love…”  
“Is that so?” Gothel turned to the man who had once killed her. “Asking for my help, aren’t we?”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t answer, not wanting to start a fight in front of Belle, and Lady Gothel saw that.

“Oh… could that be possible? Did the twisted murderous imp fall in love?”  
“Mother, please. He’s been nice to us lately.”  
“I know, dear… And now I know why.”

The imp in question turned to Belle with an uncomfortable smile.

“Why don’t we give this family some privacy, huh? Gothel can fix things up. We could go have these hamburgers you wanted—or perhaps it’s too soon?”  
“We have to go to the library first. Ruby’s still there waiting for us.”  
“Good idea.” Offering his arm to Belle, he then had a glimpse for Gothel before looking at Rapunzel and Wilfried. “Good luck.”  
“You too”, they both answered.

The pawnbroker and the librarian then left the family deal with this matter among themselves, to go on this promised date. Gothel watched them leave and had a sigh.

“I guess I just had the proof anyone can change shown to me. Let’s see if I can do something about my old friend Gabriel, then.”

She walked towards the bed, leaving Rapunzel and Wilfried to look at each other with worry. Something in the way she said ‘old friend’ sounded different… almost sad.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest of the Free-land

Wearing a cape, Gabriel wandered around the forest, looking for his friend. The teenager was now used to the surroundings and quickly found her by her usual spot, playing with a cheerful black kitten. However, the teenage girl was not cheerful.

“Hey, Gothel!”

She didn’t look up and kept her attention on the cat, dangling a ribbon before it for it to catch. Gabriel approached her and sat by her side.

“What’s going on?”  
“I’m not in the mood to talk, Gabriel.”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t mock me, please. Not after what your father just did.”  
“What are you talking—” But he saw the paper in her hand, a royal pamphlet from their kingdom. “How did you get this?”  
“A friend brought it to me, asking—no begging me to appeal to you.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“It wasn’t enough to ask your people to choose between renouncing magic or exile. No, he had to go further and condemn everyone caught practicing magic in the kingdom to exile.”  
“We already discussed this. Father has a lot of pressure from his people and he actually listens to them.”  
“Fear! This is what he has. He’s afraid of magic and uses his people’s history of wars with magic-folk to do this. This time, he’s gone too far.”

She had the paper in her fist. In a flash, he took it to read the object of Gothel’s anger.

“By order of His Majesty, King Luther, all citizens of the kingdom caught using magic will be judged for the crime of treason against the crown and sentenced accordingly.”

He put the paper down and stared at Gothel, horrified by this news.

“The punishment for treason is death, she said. Because of that, people are fleeing the kingdom and coming here, to hide among the free-people. The free-folk who do magic, provide shelter to their new neighbours, terrified by this act of war. Those in the land who don’t do magic are terrified to become victims of an act of retribution, because of this new law. A lot of my neighbours, magic-folk or not, know I am friends with you. They wish me to appeal to your father, but we both know he won’t listen to me.”  
“Why wouldn’t he? Your argument is right and your concern for your people is justified. He will…”  
“Does he even know I exist?” she interrupted him.

He kept silent. She sighed.

“That’s what I thought. Your so-called best friend of many years is your best kept secret.”  
“I couldn’t risk him finding out. He would have forbidden us to see each other.”  
“You’re not a child anymore, Gabriel. You are becoming a man. Your father is letting you in on many of his council meetings, now.”  
“And yet, he hides this from me… I will go to him. I will appeal for the people of both our kingdom and this land. I will do my best to stop this.”

Gothel had a smile of sadness. Somehow, she knew it wouldn’t be enough.

 

Gabriel burst into the chamber in the middle of a council meeting, carrying in his hand the pamphlet he had taken from Gothel.

“Gabriel, what is the meaning of this intrusion?”  
“Father, we need to talk.”  
“This is inappropriate, son.”  
“No, Father.” He threw the pamphlet at him. “This is inappropriate! This condemns good people to die just for the crime of being born different. This is an act of war on your own people, Father. Most are afraid and ran away to the Free-land, but those who stay will feel threatened by this law and will fight back if our soldiers attack them.”  
“We live in dangerous times, Gabriel. I have no choice. Magic is spreading everywhere into the kingdom, like an illness, and I have tried everything civil to stop it. Nothing worked. We must fight fire with fire.”  
“And condemn all those innocents?”

The councillors all looked at each other with fear-struck faces. The king’s eyes blinked rapidly as he swallowed the information. His son truly believed what he was saying?

“They are not innocent, son. They perform magic. It is against the law of this land. Magic is evil. Magic has hurt this family and this kingdom too much. How can you ever think of something good coming from this?”  
“I can, because I know someone who lives in the Free-land, surrounded by magic folk, and has never been hurt or cursed.”

There. The bomb had been dropped. In front of the entire council, even. At that moment, Gabriel knew things would change. He just didn’t know if it would be for the better of for the worst.

“What did you say?” his father asked slowly.  
“I said, Gabriel answered with all his courage, that I have a friend who lives in the Free-land – in the forest even – and nothing bad ever happened to her. She has friends who do magic and friends who don’t and all these people help each other survive, with no prejudice.”  
“I cannot believe this”, a councillor said.  
“This is most ridiculous”, another added.  
“She must be a witch herself”, the head-councillor concluded.

The king raised a hand, commanding silence, and took his son with him in another room.

“How did you meet this friend of yours, Gabriel?”

The question he feared the most.

“When we went to the winter home and cut through the forest. The carriage got attacked and I was lost. She’s the one who found me and guided me back to the soldiers…”  
“The… you were six years old when this happened. You have been friends with this girl for ten years? How…? How did I not know it? How did you even meet her without anyone knowing?”  
“I snuck out of the castle through my room’s window and used a rope to climb down.”  
“What?... You… You’ve been sneaking out of your room, out of the kingdom, all the way to this horrible place to meet with this girl for years?”  
“She’s worth it, Father.”  
“What did she do to you? Did she throw a spell on you?”

Gabriel laughed.

“One could say that.” Seeing his father’s reaction, he explained. “Our land is constantly under attack. I have known from a very young age my life would be a succession of wars and strain. Our family is cursed, and I know the day will soon be here that I will know what this curse is about. I see you, Father, and I know that if I follow your steps, my life will be sadness and despair. Gothel sees things differently. She makes me forget that life is cruel, makes me see the beauty in things I have always been told were horrible. She is my best friend, Father. I care for her deeply. If she says there are magic-folk who are good, then I believe her.”

King Luther stared at his son through the whole speech, saddened by the terrible truth. Gothel wasn’t only Gabriel’s best friend, she was his only friend. The only one he could ever feel himself with, who wouldn’t judge him based on his birth, his title of his curse.

“You really care for her this much?” The prince acquiesced. “Then I’ll meet her.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

Gothel’s spirit sat by Gabriel’s side with a concerned look on her face. Behind them, Rapunzel and Wilfried looked at them with worry. Rapunzel had taken her son in her arms and the baby was now asleep.

“This is the first time I see the two of them in the same room, Wilfried said. I must admit, this is intimidating.”  
“It is… I hope they don’t fight”, Rapunzel answered.  
“I have seen them negotiate once before, Gavin said. The frontlines of a battle are safer than the history these two have.”

The king opened his eyes and saw a red light before him.

“What is this?”  
“The devil, of course!” Gothel answered sarcastically.  
“… Gothel? What… I thought you were dead.”  
“Still as smart as ever, aren’t you? I’m a ghost form of red energy, of course I’m dead!”  
“Are you sure about that? Your wit is as sharp as ever.”  
“Twenty eight years trapped in this jewel, I had time to rehearse. Now, your son tells me he tried to save your life and you refused.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“True love’s kiss, dimwit! He kissed that thick head of yours a thousand times, but His Majesty couldn’t afford to let his son’s love through.”  
“Be kind to me, I’m dying!”  
“That’s precisely why I’m not being kind. True love’s magic can save your life. I must have told you this a thousand times myself and now, because of your stubbornness, our children won’t have any parents left! So, they called on me to fix you up, whether you like it or not.”

The king groaned in pain and disgust but Gothel slapped him in the face. The hand passed through, but the king still felt it.

“That hurts!”  
“Good! It means you can still feel!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Luther’s castle

Gothel waited in the reading room for the king to come speak to her. Impressed by how magnificent the room was, she began to look around when she heard a little squeak. She followed the noise to a trap behind a bookshelf. In the trap, there was a little white mouse, struggling to survive.

“Oh, my poor dear.”

Slowly, she opened the trap and took the mouse in her hand. Brushing it with a finger, she gave it a little healing spell, making it all better. The mouse moved around in her hand and moved her little nose, trying to get the smell of her benefactor. Gothel picked the cheese piece from the trap and put it in her hand, next to the mouse that began chewing on it. That’s when the king entered.

“Not something you see every day.”  
“Oh!” Gothel put the mouse on a table and wiped her hands on her rags of a dress. “I’m so sorry you meet me like this, Your Majesty.”  
“Gothel… the young lady that makes light shine in my son’s life.”  
“I do try.”  
“My son told me you came from a very interesting background. Orphan. Cared for by different neighbours, some magic-born, some not. Lives in the forest, of all things and it would seem, has a compulsion to save little animals from danger. You do know I had traps put so the mice stop eating my books and shelves?”  
“I just couldn’t help myself. I’ll take her back with me when I go home.”

The king had a little laugh.

“You’re different than what I expected, Lady Gothel.” The girl blushed at being called a lady. “When my son came to me about my new law, saying he had seen the other side of it because of you, I expected you to be one of these enraged persons we see at the fair, screaming, demanding impossible things. I’m delighted to see you are not.”  
“I still think your law is ridiculous”, Gothel answered, breaking his bubble of comfort.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Have you ever met someone capable of magic, Your Majesty?”  
“These kinds of people come dozens every year to attack this kingdom. Of course I have.”  
“Have you ever spoken to any of them… like you’re speaking to me? Alone, with no moderator?”  
“What?”  
“There are many kinds of magic, Your Majesty. The people who attack you mean you harm, so they use spells that hurt and curse. But magic can also be used to heal, to protect, to help.”  
“My father used such magic. He was dying and drank from a cup rumoured to guarantee health and long life. The price to pay was this constant state of pain and being attacked from any magic-seeking being wishing to possess the grail.”  
“There’s always a price to magic, yes. But the benefits are there too. He survived long enough to have you… and you had Gabriel. Family is a treasure worthy of the pain, isn’t it?”  
“That… my son is what I treasure the most. Without him, my life would mean nothing. It’s for him that I try so much to keep this land safe.”  
“From the enemies coming to attack you, I can understand. But you are attacking your own people now. People who love you and love this land and would guard it with their lives. Did you know that last time your land was under siege, dragons came into our forest, trying to corner your lands? They were sent away. This dangerous enemy was fought and kept at a distance by the very people you had condemned to exile. They remained loyal to you and risked their lives to protect the kingdom that had forsaken them.”  
“I did not know that”, the king answered, troubled.  
“Some of them died. Killed for the love they have for you and your people. And now, you are waging a war on those that survived.”  
“I understand your point, Lady Gothel. Though it is hard for me to believe magic can be good, I can understand that the people who have it can remain good in some ways. I am sure I can stop this law before it is fully operational. I will still condemn magic, but will keep your lands unharmed by my men, as a haven for the exiled.”  
“Like before.”  
“The act of war will be no more. But the punishment of exile will still apply for those who are caught using magic. I need to keep my lands safe. If you will just excuse me a moment.”

The king went outside to discuss with his head-councillor, and Gothel waited patiently. She had managed a small victory, but she knew not to celebrate yet. Things could change back at any moment. As the king and his councillor were arguing, Gothel saw a book on one of the tables that seemed halfway read. Curious, she walked towards it and placed her hand on it to see its contents.

It was not a book. It was a journal, the king’s personal diary. In a flash, all this new information hit her and left her dizzy. She sat down, trying to put these visions in order. “Just like Mother did when she had me, my wife passed away today while bringing our son into the world. She was in perfect health. Nothing could have alerted us of this demise. I am now alone with my Gabriel. Will this kind of fate happen to him as well? Is this part of the curse?”

Gothel slowly caught her breath and calmed herself down. “I spent three hours in the Grail room today. I feel stronger now. If I could only get rid of this shameful thirst for it, or at least control it. But it would require more magic. I cannot take the risk. Gabriel would suffer the price, just as I suffer Father’s price for his health.”

The king returned to the reading room to find Gothel staring at a wall, horrified.

“Are you all right, young lady?”  
“What?... oh yes… I’m very sorry, Your Majesty. This entire situation has been very stressful on me. I guess I didn’t know how much until things quieted down.”  
“Very understandable… perhaps you’d like something to drink? Gabriel is on his way here too.”

Gothel had a grateful smile and was about to thank the king when Gabriel entered the room. He and Gothel hugged each other and King Luther could see the joy on his son’s face. The joy and relief of being with his friend. Yet something bothered him.

“I told you he would listen, didn’t I?” Gabriel asked.  
“Sorry for doubting you, she answered gleefully. I’m too used to deal with your thick head; I thought your father had the same.”  
“I don’t have a thick head.”  
“Please! I could break a brick in half on it!”

They shared a laugh and the king joined them. But on the back of his head, there was a fear growing. A fear Gothel would soon understand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

“Come on, thick head! Stay with me!”  
“Gothel, please. Stop calling me that. We’re not children anymore.”  
“I’m not… You, on the other hand, never grew up. You are a grandfather, Gabriel. You are the last grandparent my daughter’s boy has left. And there’s another one coming – on that subject, I would like to repeat that I told you true love would break your curse.”  
“Yes, little Lady-know-it-all! You did tell me!”  
“I saved your life once, and you became a father in the year that followed. You are welcome, by the way. Allow me to save it again so you can be there for our grandchildren.”

There was much emotion in her speech and it seemed to trouble the king. By his side, both Rapunzel and Wilfried listened in. Watching her mother behave around the king made the woman understand why her new father had accepted her standing up to him so quickly. He knew where this behaviour was coming from. Both of them were surprised, however, to hear that Gothel had saved Gabriel before.

“You saved my father’s life?” Wilfried asked. “He let you use magic on him?”  
“Oh, no, Gothel answered. Gabriel would never have allowed it, even in the years he was more… tolerant. I acted on impulse and made King Luther so mad at me that he wanted to sentence me to death.”  
“What?” Wilfried couldn’t believe this of his own grandfather. “You had just saved his son’s life.”  
“With magic. After having kept it secret my whole life, I revealed myself as a witch when I saved my best friend from a fatal battle wound. I was a liar; a traitor. The only reason I was sentenced to exile instead of death was Gabriel living. The king owed me.”

Rapunzel was horrified by how sad and terrible this part of her family’s story was.

“You were best friends…”  
“Since childhood, Gabriel answered with regret. Then I found that Gothel had lied to me all along—”  
“As did you father, Gothel said. We both kept secrets from you to keep you safe. He kept quiet about the details of the Grail’s curse; I kept quiet about my powers.”  
“Then, Wilfried asked, what happened?”  
“Our priorities were changed for us. Our lands entered at war with each other and we found ourselves bound by our duty to our respective peoples. In less than a year, the best friends became enemies.”  
“They don’t need to know that, Gothel”, the king interrupted.  
“Yes… they do! What we lived is the reason behind everything they lived. The reason why they fell in love at first sight, and the reason why we both accepted their union. Even the reason why I adopted Rapunzel is because of us.”  
“I think I know”, Rapunzel said, feeling her necklace tingle.  
“The answers are all in this amulet, my darling.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Luther’s land

On the battlefield, a few tents had been installed for the officers. In one, the king and his councillors were overviewing the frontlines. By the king’s side, an adult Gothel, dressed like a noble, listened to everything.

“The eastern front is the worst, the head-councillor explained. Our soldiers are losing their ground.”  
“If I may, Your Majesty, Gothel intervened. The people of the Free-land are keeping the enemy at bay. I could send a few of them to the east.”  
“No. I am grateful for their assistance, but I cannot allow magic back into this kingdom. You know very well how high was the price we paid—”

The king didn’t finish. From the outside, a young man was carried in on a stretcher, covered in blood. They all recognised Gabriel.

The king and Gothel ran to his side.

“No!... please, God, no! Not my son! Gabriel, what happened?”  
“A chimera, Sire, a soldier explained. It clawed his belly open.”

The king could barely answer coherently, how devastated he was that his son, his only joy in life, was about to die.

“No… please. Take me instead! Not my little boy!”

Gabriel tried to speak, but coughed blood all over himself.

“G- Gothel?”  
“Yes, I’m right here!”  
“I love you, Gothel.”  
“I love you too, dear.”

He shook his head and coughed some more.

“No…” He said it again, differently. “I… love you.”

This time, she understood what he meant.

“I wanted you to know… before I…”  
“Oh, I love you too, Gabriel. I truly do.”  
“I can… die in peace.”  
“No!” Both the father and the friend had screamed.  
“Listen to me, Gabriel, Gothel said. I love you and you will live.”  
“It doesn’t work like that”, he laughed.  
“Actually, it does.” Gothel knew what to do. She had always known. “Please… forgive me.”

It was in tears that she asked his forgiveness. And from her trembling hands, the healing spell shone through the whole tent. All of the councillors and soldiers present were aghast to see the spell happen and the prince completely healed in a manner of seconds. The king, seeing his son saved, shed tears of joy.

“I knew it, the head-councillor said. I knew she was a witch.”

All the others looked at Gothel with eyes of hate. They had never fully trusted the woman from the Free-land. And now they finally had reason to.

“She must be punished immediately, Sire, the man said. We cannot afford to have a witch in our midst, not when the tide of the battle depends on it.”  
“What are you talking about?” Gothel asked him with pain-struck eyes. “I just saved your prince’s life!”  
“And proven that you have lied to His Highness his whole life long. As well as betrayed His Majesty’s trust, by not revealing your true nature.”  
“I was trying to protect them.”  
“The punishment for treason is death.”  
“Are you the one to carry the sentence?” Gothel walked up to him. “By all means, try!”  
“Enough!”

It was the king’s voice.

“She saved my son’s life. She will not be touched.”  
“Thank you, Your Majesty”, Gothel answered with a sigh.  
“You are sentenced to exile.”  
“What?”  
“My councillor is right. You did lie to us. We let you into our family and you betrayed us. Leave now.”  
“But…”  
“Father is right, Gothel, Gabriel said. You lied to me. You claim to love me and yet you keep this hidden from me.”  
“I had no choice! Your curse prevents you from trusting anyone with magic. Honesty would have cost me your friendship. I couldn’t risk it.”  
“So, you would have lied to me your whole life long?”  
“I gave up magic for you. I haven’t used it in years… for you.”  
“I’m sorry, Gothel. I owe you for saving my life, but I can’t even look at you now.”  
“Gabriel!”

She took a step towards him and the blades of three soldiers ended up on her throat. The king repeated his order to ‘leave now’ and this time, Gothel didn’t resist.

“As you wish.”

And she disappeared into a cloud of purple and red.

 

When she reappeared, she was in the forest of the Free-land. Some noticed her presence, as they were fighting this dark magic coming at them. A wolf ran away from it, with terror in its eyes. Her own eyes still filled with tears, Gothel raised her hands and stopped the dark cloud all by herself in the first real demonstration of her power. Everyone around her stood there, aghast by the strength of this little woman’s magic. When the cloud disappeared, Gothel sighed. Everyone gathered around her, even the wolf who felt now safe.

“This is the most powerful magic I have ever witnessed”, said a young woman.  
“Thank you, Cassandra. Our land may now be safe.”  
“What about the king? Maybe we could join their forces and save his lands.”  
“He wants nothing to do with magic… not even me.”  
“You… you finally told him?”  
“And as we feared, he rejected me. As far as this land is concerned, the war is over.” Then, she changed her spirits. “Come on, Cassandra. I need you, and Andorpha and the fairy she’s always with to help me. We will make the frontiers impenetrable.”  
“Because of the enemy?”  
“No… because when this war is over for the king, I fear he’ll turn his soldiers’ attention to us. We need to make our people safe. All of them.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storybrooke, Maine

Gothel sighed, after telling this story. Before her, Rapunzel, Wilfried and Gavin were completely taken aback. Never, in everything they had seen, they would have guessed that Gothel and Gabriel, the two sworn enemies, had once been best friends… and almost lovers.

“In the months that followed, Gothel continued, King Luther’s kingdom managed to win this war without our help. We concentrated our strengths on keeping our lands safe and people began relying more and more on me to lead them. The magic-wielding folk helped their non-magic neighbours rebuild their homes and we were in a peaceful yet worried state when the king turned his attention on us. Pushed by his councillors and driven by the rage of my so-called betrayal, he sent an army of a thousand men to our land with the mission of taking me back to him for proper trial.”  
“It was a betrayal”, Gabriel said with his remaining strength.  
“Shut up, you!”  
“What happened then?” Wilfried asked.  
“I stopped them and sent them all back to their master. They were not wounded.”  
“Not physically, Gabriel added. But humiliation hurts as well.”  
“That it does, Gothel answered with a little laugh. I disarmed them and sent them back home without their armours, shields… ”  
“… clothes.”  
“They were asking for it.”

Gothel’s laugh grew louder as Gabriel joined her.

“You should have seen Father’s face when he saw his men return, completely naked on their horses. An army of a thousand naked men.”

Gavin laughed as well, having heard of this rumour before amongst the guards. Rapunzel and Wilfried burst in giggles that awoke baby Gabriel in his father’s arms.

“Our lands officially became enemies after that, Gabriel added. The only time I saw Gothel again was at my father’s funeral. We didn’t end it well and I had married Wilfried’s mother the night of his death. I never admitted that, I’m sorry son, I wasn’t in love with her.”  
“If she had been your true love, Wilfried said, I would have been born free from the curse. Rapunzel was the one that saved me.”  
“But my mother was your true love, Father, Rapunzel said. And that true love would have saved you.”  
“It saved my son, the king answered. Because he fell in love with Gothel’s child and because he didn’t send this love away.”  
“Love always finds its way back to the people it’s supposed to bless, Gothel explained. We didn’t take the chance, so it returned to save our children.”  
“I’m sorry, Gothel. I’m sorry I couldn’t let you save me. I was afraid of the price of magic and that fear condemned us. Now that I think I could finally accept your love, it’s too late.”

The witch sighed in relief.

“What are you talking about?”  
“You’re dead. You can’t save me now.”

The king gasped in surprise and the machines began beeping more rapidly. At this moment, Belle and Ruby entered the room to see about the king’s health, in time to see him die.

“Father?” Wilfried said in worry.  
“I- I’m sorry, son… it’s too late.”  
“Gabriel, look at me, Gothel ordered. I love you!”  
“… I love you too Gothel!”

And before he could think of anything else but his love for her, Gothel pressed her ghostly lips on his. The king felt something on his lips and closed his eyes, allowing himself to be kissed by the woman he had always loved, even through the hate. Their lips remained like this, from two different planes of existence, clashing together in their first kiss. The machines beeped insanely and a glowing red light shone through the room, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

Gabriel reopened his eyes, feeling better… feeling alive. Gothel’s shape was still over him, looking less detailed, more transparent.

“You did it!... How did you do it?”  
“I’m energy now. True love energy, made solely out of the love I feel for my dearest daughter… and for you. But my energy is waning now. I must return into the amulet.”  
“Leaving me already?”  
“Get used to it… dimwit!”

This time, the king laughed and Gothel, relieved, floated back to her daughter. On the way, she saw Belle and smiled.

“You tell the imp he still owes me one!”

Belle smiled in return but dared not answer. Gothel looked at her daughter and, with the most tender of all gestures, she pulled the hair in Rapunzel’s face and replaced it behind her ear. This caring gesture made the young woman cry.

“My dearest daughter… I am so proud of you! You have become an amazing mother, a remarkable person and, I admit, a good gentle witch. I love you so m—”

Not strong enough to stay, the shape of Gothel faded and disappeared into the medallion, before Rapunzel could answer. She held the jewel in her hand and said it anyways.

“I love you too, Mother.”

Wilfried and Gavin took her in a hug that the king joined. Ruby and Belle joined in too, glad to see something good happen and wanting to celebrate. In the gathering, Ruby proposed that they all leave this hospital and go for a drink. Everyone agreed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Luther’s castle

In the Grail room, Gabriel was standing alone, by his father’s coffin. On a shelf, surrounded by the dead members of the Fisher King’s family, the Grail was shining bright, calling him to it. Gabriel tried not to pay attention to this dreaded thing that cursed three generations of his family and didn’t see the woman behind him until he turned.

“What are you doing here?”

His voice attracted two guards in the room, but the witch paid them no mind. It had only been a few months since they had last seen each other, but they both looked years older, their faces worn by stress and concern.

“You look well, considering”, she said softly.  
“Why are you here? You came to gloat at my father’s death?”  
“Do you really think that low of me, Gabriel? After all we have lived together—”  
“After you lied to me our whole lives long.”  
“Are we really having this conversation again? I already told you: your curse prevents you from trusting anyone magic-born.”  
“Lies!”  
“Thank you for proving my point, Your Majesty, she answered sarcastically. I was going to tell you, once you had admitted my existence to your father. But then I learned about your curse and knew I had to keep my secret hidden forever.”  
“You’re just trying to justify your betrayal.”

She made a book appear and threw it at him unceremoniously.

“Read your father’s journal. It’s all in there. Every detail of the Fisher King’s curse and how to defeat it is all between these lines… if you’re smart enough to understand it, of course.”  
“You read my father’s journal?” He was even more insulted by her intrusion of privacy. “How is that supposed to make me trust you?”  
“It’s not. Now that you know the truth, you are bound to never trust me again. But at least you can understand why and you can know in advance what not to do, to end this curse with you.”  
“Your so-called ‘true love’?”  
“All you have to do is accept it.” She took a step towards him with a renewed hope. “Let me save you.”

He stepped back, disgusted by the woman he used to love.

“What do you think you are doing? I’m a married man now. You know that.”  
“I know your father arranged a betrothal between you and a duchess before he died.”  
“Celeste and I married yesterday. Father sealed the union himself on his deathbed.”  
“What?... and you consented to this?”  
“What was I supposed to do; be alone forever?”  
“Not forever.” Gothel was losing control of her emotions and her pain was showing more and more. “Do you have any idea of the fate you have chosen?”

The new king didn’t answer.

“You don’t… do you? Well read your father’s diary. It’s all there. If you care at all for Celeste, you will nullify the marriage.”  
“And why should I do that?”  
“Because she’s not your true love. And because if she gets pregnant, it will be a son, and his birth will kill her.”  
“You are threatening my wife?”  
“Women who marry the Fisher King’s heirs die while giving birth. Just like your mother, and grandmother. It’s all in there. Your father knew it all, only he refused to see it.”  
“Enough, Gabriel said exhausted. Leave me alone.”

Gothel tried once more to convince Gabriel, but the king refused.

“Leave.”

This time she knew it was over. Nothing she would do or say would change his mind. She disappeared in a cloud of red and purple smoke, leaving the new king alone with his curse and his journal. A journal he chose to keep closed for now. A choice he would later regret.

 

She reappeared by the gates of her new home and crossed the garden with a gloomy feeling surrounding her. She almost didn’t see the man picking wildflowers by her side.

“What are you doing?” she asked in tears.  
“I’m very sorry, My Lady, he panicked. Please don’t hurt us!”

He was trying to hide his little boy from the witch. A three year old boy.

“I will not hurt you. Why would you think that?”  
“We heard there could be another war, with the King’s death… You see, we are not magic-folk.”  
“Every citizen of the Free-land is under my protection, my good sir, magic or not.” Her smile was now reassuring, in spite of her pain. “Now, why are you taking my flowers?”  
“It’s my wife, My Lady… You see, she’s pregnant and has developed a need to eat these flowers, for the baby. We can barely buy enough food to eat, we cannot afford to buy flowers and here, well…”  
“They grow naturally… But tell me, are you all eating enough?”  
“Enough to feed us and Gavin, but I don’t know how we will manage a second child. I’m sorry, I stole, My Lady. I- I was getting desperate.”

Gothel thought for a moment and then a smile grew on her lips.

“Perhaps we could make an arrangement.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel walked through the forest, unsure of how exactly he got there. It had been years since last time he had set foot there and yet he remembered every detail. Quickly, he found the clearing, the one where they used to play when they were children.

Gothel was there already, awaiting him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the young man.

“Took you long enough.”  
“Am—am I dreaming?”  
“Silly… You’re an old man and I’m dead. Of course, you’re dreaming.”  
“But… how? Are you real?”  
“Yes I am. Just because I’m not alive, doesn’t mean I ceased to exist. You saw the proof today.”  
“So, you appear in my dreams now? Not that I’m complaining.”  
“We are each other’s true love, Gabriel. I put a little spell on you, when I kissed you. Every time you’ll want to see me, I’ll meet you here. All you have to do is think of me before you go to sleep.”  
“Simple enough, even an idiot like me could do it.” They laughed and Gabriel wrapped his arms around Gothel and stared into her eyes. “Then I will think of you every single night.”

Her eyes brightened.

“You will?”  
“You’re giving our love another chance. I promise to do the same. Every night.”

Gothel smiled at him and without further ado, pressed her lips against his. Decades after the day they had professed their love to each other, and after death had parted them, they could finally be together. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how it ends. I would like to thank everyone who read more than the first episode (all seven of you)... I've included you all in one form of another in this chapter, through the use of an animal 'extra' or a name that means something to you.
> 
> I might do another serie of fictions (I had so many ideas) but not with these original characters anymore.
> 
> Lots of love!
> 
> Vivi the Gorgon


End file.
